ChoppingWoodForFalkreath
by stressfulpizza
Summary: the dragonborn and veezara set off on a picnic / camping trip. Contains a lot of SMUT


Sun's Height was the best time of year. The summers were long and warm and everything was bountiful. A beautiful Fredas had given the opportunity to the Dragonborn and her companion Vazeera to go picnicking outside of Falkreath in the woods nearby a waterfall and some small cliff faces. They'd grown closer since Vazeera's visit to her home in Riften. They'd done their best to keep their relationship under wraps and away from the minds of gossips and rumour spreading alike.

When they were together, she didn't wear her amethyst silver banded wedding ring. Instead she kept it safely stored inside a satchel mounted on the side of Shadowmere wherever they went.

They set down their satchels and began unpacking. The sun beamed down hot and the air was humid. He pitched their tent and hammered in nails with a rock. This is where they would sleep for the night. They would go looking for wood later and create a fire pit to sit around.

"Perhaps we should go for a swim in the river to cool off", he joked.

"That's not a bad idea", she smiled.

She slowly began to undo her shrouded armour, undoing each button with care and setting each piece to the side next to the rest of their bags. He looked in awe. She didn't seem to care what anyone else thought of her. She stood before him, completely naked, her pale skin glistening in the sunlight. Her beauty almost blinding.

"Are you going to join me?" she said.

"By Hist, of course".

The water was cool and fresh, it felt good. Soon they were both stood together in the water naked. She smiled at him.

"You did a good job with the tent" she said.

"I'm looking forward to laying beneath the stars with you, my dear" he chimed.

In this light, she looked almost ethereal. Her pale skin seemed to glow and her hair shone in the sunlight. She used the water to rinse her hair and her body as he stared on. Her nipples were erect and small beads of water collected on her cleavage and dripped down onto her toned body. It really was a beautiful day.

Once they'd finished cooling off, they made their way towards the riverbank. Their bottles of spiced wine and nord mead had been left to cool in the river placed in between some rocks. The wine flowed, the company was good and the food was distributed between them. The fire crackled and the sparks of orange and yellow flames danced and disappeared in the night sky. All of the stars could be seen from here and the constellations. With only the sound of the wind gently blowing through the trees, they were completely alone.

They made their way into the solace of their tent, it was perfect; they saw the night sky above and everything illuminated by the moon. She laid on his chest, both of them naked and comfortable in each other's presence as she listened to the rhythm of his heartbeat. He stroked her hair and gently caressed her face as he brought her in for a kiss. They kissed hard, clueing her in to his carnal cravings for her. She kissed with her teeth and loved to bite his lip each time he pulled away from her, emanating an eager groan from him each time. She pounced on top of him, pinning his wrists to the ground and she grinned. She thought she was in complete control of him. He thought he'd let her have her fun before he got to punish her.

There'd been something on her mind lately, something she hadn't been able to get out of her mind. She'd been wanting him to take her from behind. Something she'd never let anyone do before because she'd concluded she'd simply never trusted anyone or cared for anyone else enough to let them before.

Sodomy.

She whispered in his ear and he knew. He knew what she wanted from him. He would take her here outside underneath the stars and muffle her moans forcing her face down into the blankets. She was bent over in position and she was ready for him. An excited squeal escaped her lips. His claws sunk into her buttocks, leaving them red and sore. She didn't mind whenever he'd chosen to mark her. She enjoyed being his. He understood she needed to be taken slowly and carefully. He would ease into her from behind gently so as not to cause his lover discomfort.

She winced as he slowly entered her.

"I don't think I-" she stuttered, between sucking her teeth.

"Ssshhh", he assured her.

He knew she was tight but this time unbelievably so. He had to grit his own teeth and stifle his own moans whilst softly thrusting. Once she'd relaxed and stopped tensing her muscles, she began to feel good. She'd felt good before but this felt incredibly good. Having him take her like this here and in this way felt wrong in all the right ways that she'd never known she needed from him before. Her fingers tangled in the blankets and she rolled them into a ball in her fists.

Suddenly something inside her snapped.

"Harder", she begged.

"Are you su-"

"HARDER" she said again.

Without hesitation he grabbed her hips and thrusted into her deeper and harder than he had before. She yelled out in pleasure and seemed to push her way back into him as he pounded her from behind. She felt so tight and warm around him that he didn't know how much longer he could carry on. The idea of filling her with his cum excited him and he couldn't wait to watch it drip from inside her. She began to quiver and his pace had slowed until he came to a standstill.

"Not like this" he muttered.

She pushed herself against him, going back and fourth until she'd formed a steady rhythm, each thrust harder than the last.

"No, I-"

It was too late. They shared an incredible orgasm together and reached climax. His cum filled her inside as she felt a gush of hot liquid inside her.

They collapsed together, both gasping for breath as they stared up into the night sky as the stars twinkled above. She gave him a look, a look that he knew before. Then she rested her head on his chest once again until they both fell asleep in bliss and contentment.


End file.
